The Real World
by WaterGoddess - Sapphire
Summary: Both Kagome and Inu yasha confess their feelings....... But to who? Read and find out! Also plz review!


A/n: I was gonna right a one-shot about this, but I decided not to...... Hope u like it!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me: You should know........  
  
*Lawyers come out with guns. One of them shoves a gun into my mouth.*  
  
One of the lawyers: Say the damn line........  
  
(He said it in a very 'I'm not afraid to let go of this trigger if u don't say the fucking thing' way)  
  
Me: I djsbf hkd idfhsbnd!!!  
  
*Takes gun out of mouth.*  
  
Lawyers: Say it, God Dammit!!!  
  
Me: I don't own Inu Yasha!!! I don't own Inu Yasha!!! Please don't hurt me!!!  
  
*poof, lawyers disappear*  
  
Me: Holy crap!!! What the hell was that about?!  
  
*Lawyers come back*  
  
Lawyers: You talkin' bout us? U bitchy whore?!  
  
*Me shakes head wildly*  
  
Me: NONONONONO!!! I WAS JUST U KNOW STARTING THE STORY!!!  
  
Lawyers: Better be......  
  
*Poof, Lawyers disappear again*  
  
*Whips away imaginary sweat*  
  
Me: Phew! That was scary! Ok now on with the show! And I'm not talkin' about the story I'm talkin' about Inu Yasha is on right now! No I'm just kidding. Hope u like my story as much as I do!  
  
The Real World  
  
"Hey! Good mornin' y'all!" Kagome called as she walked out of Kaede's hut, But once she got outside no one was there. She looked around the hut, She looked around the goshinboku tree, She looked around the hot springs, heck she even looked under stones (A/n: I'm not talkin' boulders people. I'm talkin' Little tiny rocks on the ground!)  
  
"Where the heck are they?!" Kagome started panicking now. It had been almost half the day and she still couldn't find them. 'What if they were kidnapped?! What if the all died........?! No, don't think like that, Kagome! DO NOT, DO NOT!!!' Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek. All of a sudden rustling in the bushes near by were heard.  
  
"Do you think we should comfort her?" A girl with long black hair in a low ponytail asked/whispered.  
  
"Nah, we can't come out yet. She'll just have to find us," A man with short black hair pulled into a ponytail said/whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a game," a little boy said/whispered also. They were all in the bushes watching Kagome as she tried to cry. (A/n: tried being the keyword here) Kagome sat there (she fell on the ground while they were talking) trying to cry. Her bottom lip was quivering and she wanted to let the tears flow, but no matter what all she got was a single tear to fall. She didn't understand why she couldn't cry.  
  
"I think we should go and help her now," another man with long silver hair said.  
  
The woman, the man, and the young child turned their attention towards the other man who had just spoken. Their eyes turned wide and they were about to cry. The woman was about to cry 'cuz she thought that was so cute. The man and child was starting to cry because they thought this was the most hilarious thing and they couldn't just burst out laughing or Kagome would see them.  
  
"What?!" The man said not noticing he spoke a little to loud and now Kagome was walking towards them. He looked up and then looked back at the others.  
  
"On the count of three, k? One, two, three!" The man said and all together when Kagome was just an inch from the bush the all jumped up and said........ "BOO!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome yelled and ran around in a circle again and again and again and again and you get my point. Everyone started getting dizzy while watching her and they all tried to stand up still, but failed.  
  
"Bitch! Stand still!" The guy with long silver hair said. Kagome stopped and looked at them all. All of a sudden dark clouds filled the sky and lightning clashed as thunder roared.  
  
The black aura and red flames thrashing about around Kagome was supposedly not a good thing to the on lookers as her fists clenched tight at her sides.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Shippou! And Inu Yasha!!! How dare you do something like this to me! I was soo worried! I thought I might have lost you! I love you bastards and bitch! Oh my gosh!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed now able to let the tears fall like a waterfall.  
  
She stood there staring at her friends. She had been extremely worried! What if something had happened to them?  
  
"What if something happened to Shippou?! I was scared! You freaks! I swear I'm sounding like my mother! I guess now I know what it feels like......." Kagome yelled. The last sentence was more of a said though.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome it was all my fault! It was my idea! I didn't know you would get upset! I was just playing hide-n-seek! Please don't cry!" Shippou said worried. He'd never experienced a real mother, but he supposed Kagome was the next best thing or in that matter was the BEST thing.  
  
"I am very sorry Kagome, but it wasn't just him it was all of us!" Sango said to Kagome as she stood and brushed the tears away. She never did liked it when Kagome cried and so did another person, but he was just to stupid to do anything.  
  
"Yes, we are very sorry, lady Kagome. Come lets get inside and get the subject off your mind," Miroku said seriously, but just for the sake of it put on his most famous perverted smile.  
  
Kagome just smiled as they walked in the hut that seemingly popped out of thin air behind them. (A/n: Just kidding it was there all along)  
  
Inu Yasha stood outside. When Shippou had said it was his fault he was going to say something....... Something like 'Yeah all his stupid fault! It was him! Him! HIM!!!!!!' Guess he never got there in time, huh?  
  
By now Inu Yasha didn't really care. He simply walked into the hut before it was to late seeing as the sky was already an orange-reddish color.  
  
A/n: Sorry ppl for this chappie. I was really bored. And well this is what you got. It WILL get better. I already have some good chapters (really good chapters) written I just have to get them up, but before I do that I have to figure out how in the hell to get there....... TTYL! Buh-bye! ^_~  
  
-Sapphire, the water goddess 


End file.
